A Dark Past with a Shadowed Future
by Faemiriya
Summary: You may not know this but in chapter 7 of The Power of Two Ponys and their Boyfriends I branched of Dark Heart. Don't worry its only for a bit since I kind a expected Faepony to take a bit of time for the next chapter. So enjoy :).
1. Chapter 1

Hey Faemiriya here. This is A Dark Past With A Shadowed Future. Anyway I just recently had a lack of Faepony. My laptop had to be fix by which I mean rebooted. All the fanfics I had typed got deleted I was like NOOOOO. Anyway in chapter 7 of The Power of Two Ponys and Their Boyfriends I had tried to branch off Dark Heart for a bit so that's this story. Basically its about what she's doing. It also tags along with the main story. If I'm lucky Faepony would branch off her pony for a bit and we can try something interesting but anyway. I do not own Sonic characters same with my little pony.

* * *

It was a dark afternoon as Dark Heart and Shadow made their way through the Everfree Woods.

"Hey Dark where are we going?" Shadow asked looking drained.

"We are going… um… that's a good question. You know when you looking to discover yourself and you have no idea what to do you kind of… well… have not a clue what to do like where to go." Dark Heart replied.

"Oh… well that's great we are in the middle of the Everfree woods, can't find our way out, and to top that off we are in the middle of nowhere." Shadow said feeling a bit shaky.

"Well we haven't been walking for too long… I don't think. Anyway we still have each other." Dark Heart beamed cheerfully as Shadow gave a 'what the heck we are still lost' look.

They walked a bit further before deciding to build camp.

"Ok what do you want to eat?" Dark Heart said as she pulled her cooking supplies out of the blue backpack she brought.

"I don't care. Hey, I'm going to lay down for a bit." Shadow replied as he finished pitching the tent.

"Ok." Dark Heart said as she started cooking some soup.

Once the soup was finished she went to get Shadow. Dark Heart opened the tent and trotted in.

* * *

"Hey Shadow dinners done." Dark Heart said as she shook Shadow a bit. "Shadow wake up." She shook him some more but he didn't wake up. She put her hoof on his head then realized he was running a fever. She ran out and got Shadow a wet cloth. She put the cloth on his forehead. 'I wonder how he got sick.' Dark Heart wondered as she tried to remember anything that could get him sick. It took her a little bit before she realized that Shadow once told her if he did not have enough chaos energy he could get sick or worse. Dark Heart thought for a minute 'let's see Shadow always caries his chaos emerald so that's… Wait does he have his emerald?'. Dark Heart checked his quills and his stuff but found no sort of shiny gem like object. Dark Heart panicked. 'This is bad. This is very bad.' Dark Heart ran out of the tent to think about what to do next.

Dark Heart failed to notice a shadow that crept up on her. The shadow attacked Dark Heart from behind. "AHHH!" Dark Heart screamed as she slammed against a tree. She got up and noticed a hedgehog that looked a lot like shadow but where Shadow hade red streaks he had grey-blueish hues and sinister green reptilian eyes. He also had no mouth.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? An alicorn." He said as he looked at Dark Heart.

"Who are you?" Dark Heart asked as she gave him a nasty look.

He looked at Dark Heart and laughed. "I am Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark. And you made a mistake of coming around here." Mephiles said as he stared Dark Heart down.

Dark Heart glared at Mephiles. "Well even through you didn't ask I'm Princess Dark Heart of Canterlot. And I think it is you who made a mistake of attacking me. If my boyfriend wasn't sick you would be beat up by now." Dark Heart said as she continued to glare Mephiles down.

Mephiles laughed "And who is your boyfriend?" Mephiles asked.

"My boyfriend's Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog to be exact and just to let you know your ripping his look off." Dark Heart said as she felt proud about herself.

Mephiles was in shock. Not about the Shadow thing even though that did shock him a bit. But he was in shock that she said that he ripped off Shadows look. Yeah maybe he did take his shadows form, maybe he did rip off the look a little, but total rip off now that was just plain mockery. Mephiles glared at Dark Heart "You listen here pony and listen good." Dark Heart snapped her attention to Mephiles. "I do not rip peoples looks off for fun I take form of there shadows. It's not my fault Shadow came to my dimension. I just take the form of the first person I see(or who he feels like LOL). Shadow so happened to be the only person there so I took his shadows for so it's HIS fault." Mephiles finished still staring the shocked pony down.

"Well… erm… um…" Dark Heart had nothing to say and Mephiles laughed at her for thinking she could come up with anything.

"Ugh… Dark can you keep it down I'm trying t…" Shadow stopped talking when he noticed Mephiles. Shadow thought a minute before going back into the tent. "I hope this is a nightmare." Shadow said as he laid down.

Mephiles and Dark Heart blinked a few times, looked at each other, then back at the tent. "So… want some soup?" Dark Heart asked Mephiles in a cheerful tone acting as if nothing ever happened. Also not wanting the soup to go to complete waste.

Mephiles looked at her as if she was crazy. One he attacked her. Two they argued. Three she was dating his enemy. But he decided to have some soup under a why not situation. "Sure why not." Mephiles said as he begin to come up with insane plans that are two insane for the average person.

The next day…

* * *

"Hey Shadow is everything packed?" Dark Heart asked.

"Yes everything's packed and ready to go." Shadow said.

"Great. So anyway I hope you don't mind me bringing someone else with us." Dark Heart said knowing his answer.

"No not at all." Shadow said not really caring.

"I thought you would say that. Ok Mephy you can come along." Dark Heart said cheerfully.

"Wait who's Mephy?" Shadow asked but as soon as he said that he got his answer. "OH CRAP!" Shadow practically yelled.

"Don't say that be nice he's a friend." Dark Heart said smacking Shadow on the back of the head with her hoof.

"More like a demon in disguise." Shadow said earning him another smack on the head.

While Shadow and Dark Heart fought Mephiles thought 'Oh this is going to be fun'.

* * *

Shadow: I hate Mephiles.

Mephiles: That's good because I hate you two.

Dark Heart: Please calm down.

STOP FIGHTING!

Shadow: O.O

Mephiles:OO

Thank you. Sorry about that. Anyway hope you like the story so far.

Dark Heart: Faemiriya I think there fighting in the living room.

Grrr OH HECK NO! *Stomps to living room*

Dark Heart: Anyway Review an Review. Also check out her deviant art. She has a pic of me. Her accounts Faemiriya. Not really a shocker but hey whatever. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Faemiriya with chapter 2. I actually couldn't come up with much for this chapter but a friend of mine gave me an idea. So thus leading to this Chapter.

Anyway I do not own Sonic nor My Little Pony characters.

* * *

"So Mephy… Do you know how big the Everfree forest is?" Dark Heart asked.

"Not really. Oh and FYI I don't like being called Mephy." Mephiles replied.

"Aw come on Mephy it's not that bad. I mean it could be worse." Shadow said earning himself a glare from Mephiles.

"Hmm… Looks like there's a clearing up ahead. I'll go check it out. You two wait here." Dark Heart said as she ran ahead.

Once Dark Heart was out of sight Mephiles and Shadow glared at each other.

"WHEN WE KILL YOU, YOU SHOULD STAY DEAD!" Shadow yelled launching a chaos spear at Mephiles.

Mephiles dodged the attack. "WELL MAYBE YOU WERE MENT TO DIE!" Mephiles yelled as he knocked Shadow to the ground.

"YOUR LUCKY DARK HEART HASN'T LET ME KILL YOU YET!" Shadow yelled knocking Mephiles to the ground.

"WHAT THE HECK SHADOW!"

Shadow and Mephiles turned their heads to notice Dark Heart standing there not looking happy.

"Shadow can we talk?" Dark Heart asked.

"Hehehe looks like someone's in trouble." Mephiles said as Shadow glared at him.

Shadow walked over to Dark Heart. "Why were you attacking Mephy?" Dark Heart asked.

"Because he's trouble. He's a demon. He was made to KILL." Shadow replied.

"Ok then. If he was made to kill then how come we're still alive?" Dark Heart asked.

"He's planning something." Shadow said.

"And how would you know that?" Dark Heart asked.

"I just do." Shadow said.

"How do you know he hasn't changed?" Dark Heart asked.

"He's a killer Dark Heart the sooner you figure that out the better." Shadow said.

"I think he changed. So stop attacking him." Dark Heart said as she walked off.

Shadow looked down a bit disappointed that she couldn't see that Mephiles was evil, still is, always will be. In Shadow mind demons should and will remain evil beings that exist to ruin lives.

"Whatcha thinking?"

Shadow jumped as Mephiles laughed. Shadow glared at Mephiles. "Are you coming?" Dark Heart asked as the two hedgehogs nodded and followed her.

"Where are we?" Shadow asked as they exited the forest.

"Undiscovered land." Dark Heart said as she and the hedgehogs stared in awe at the huge field.

They walked for what seemed like hours until they saw what looked like a village. "Is that a village?" Dark Heart asked.

"Looks like it." Mephiles said.

"I wonder if anyone lives there." Dark Heart said.

"Want to go find out?" asked Shadow.

"HECK YEAH!" Dark Heart yelled eyes sparkling.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Mephiles.

They walked to the village.

* * *

"Wow. There are tons of pony's here." Dark Heart said as she walked up to one of them. "Hello I'm Dark Heart." Dark Heart said.

"Oh, hi. I'm Light Storm. Your new here aren't you. Well welcome to Bloom Leaf." Light Storm said (Light Storm's a white pony with yellow and blue spiky hair. She had a storm cloud for a cutie mark).

"I'm from Canterlot." Dark Heart said.

"Wow I never heard of that place." Light Storm said. "Well I got to get going bye." Light Storm said before leaving.

"Well she was in a rush." Mephiles said.

"Yeah she was trying to get far away from you." Shadow getting smack on the back of the head.

'Well Dark Heart makes shutting Shadow up easy.' Mephiles thought chuckling to himself.

"OH WHATS THAT!" Dark Heart screamed as she ran into a store.

Mephiles and Shadow sweat dropped. "Is she always like this?" Mephiles asked.

"Some days are better than others." Shadow replied.

A little bit later the group went and got some lunch.

* * *

"Mephy you must really like soup." Dark Heart said.

"Well it is delicious. Almost as delicious as killing people." Mephiles said.

"WHAT?" Dark Heart said.

"Nothing." Mephiles said eating his soup.

"Well where to next?" Shadow asked changing the subject.

"Hmm. I wonder if they have a map of this land. I mean that would make deciding where to go a whole lot easier." Dark Heart said as she finished her sandwich.

"Ok here's another question are we staying at an inn or camping?" Shadow asked.

"That's a good question. Well I brought enough bits with me but I'm not sure if that's the currency here. If it is we can stay at an inn but otherwise it's the outdoors for us." Dark Heart said.

"I'm going to go off and look for stuff and if I come back and either of you is fighting you're in big trouble." Dark Heart said as she trotted away.

"Looks like someone's being babied." Mephiles mocked.

"Oh SHUT UP!" Shadow snapped.

With Dark Heart.

'Hmm. Where would I find maps? I know at the map store.' Dark Heart ran to a store that said maps on the sign. She walked in.

"Welcome. How can I help you?"

Dark Heart looked to the person at the counter. It was another hedgehog that looks strangely like Shadow. More so than Mephiles but had an extra eye and his red streaks looked bloody.

"Oh um… Hi I'm Dark Heart. I was wondering what the currency here was." Dark Heart said.

"The currency here is bits." He said.

"You mean these?" Dark Heart asked showing her money just to make sure.

"Yes." He said.

"Ok. Do you have a map of this land?" Dark Heart asked.

"I do. This wouldn't be a map store if I didn't have maps." He said as he grabbed the map she was looking for. "That would be 25 bits."

"Ok here you go." Dark Heart said as she paid him and grabbed the map. "Now I need to get Mephiles and Shadow so we can be on our way."

"Wait did you say Shadow? As in Shadow the Hedgehog?" He asked.

"Yes why? He's my boyfriend." Dark Heart said looking towards the guy.

"Well mind if I tagged along. I've been looking for Shadow for a while. Looks like my patience paid off. You see Shadow my son. My name's Black Doom." Black Doom said.

"I don't mind at all and Shadow never told me he had a father." Dark Heart said.

"Bet he didn't tell you he was a prince either." Black Doom said.

"He did not. Let's go." Dark Heart said a bot shocked that Shadow never told her any of this.

"Hey Shadow." Dark Heart said.

"Hey um did you get your map?" Shadow asked.

"Yes and why didn't you ever tell me you were a prince?" Dark Heart asked.

"Who told you I was a prince?" Shadow asked.

"Our newest member to this small group." Dark Heart said cheerfully.

"And who's that?" Shadow said hoping it's not who he thought it was.

"That guy." Dark Heart said pointing to a three eyed hedgehog.

"Hello Shadow." Black Doom said as he walked up to Shadow.

"Ok let's go. Hmm. Let's go to Morning Cove." Dark Heart said as the others followed.

Shadow ran up next to Dark Heart so he didn't have to stand next to the two demons who Dark Heart so happened to befriend. Shadow could not stand those two. Shadow could only hope that the two tag alongs would leave or even better die.

* * *

Shadow: Why me.

Black Doom: Why am I here I hate these people.

Mephiles: Your telling me.

Dark Heart: X3

Um... Ok. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Shadow, Black Doom and Mephiles: We didn't.

I know stop reminding me. Anyway review and review.

Dark Heart: There in the living room fighting again.

I need a new rule. NO FIGHTING IN THE LIVING ROOM! *Stomps out*

Dark Heart: Bye :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Faemiriya is back with chapter three. This is going to sound weird and possible not make any sense but when I was typing this Faepony walked in and said hi to me and I just jumped. Reason why is because I tried my hand at a horror chapter cause I thought it would jazz this story up. I hope you like it. I do not own MLP or Sonic Characters.

* * *

"Ok lunch is ready." Dark Heart said as she passed out the food.

"What is this stuff?" Black Doom asked as he examined the bowl.

"It's soup. You will eat it and like it." Replied Mephiles as Dark Heart and Shadow sweat dropped.

"Great you have him addicted to soup." Shadow whispered to Dark Heart.

"Well at least he won't go killing things right?" Dark Heart stated as she ate her sandwich.

"Yeah your right." Shadow said as he went and grabbed his lunch.

"HOLY CRAP THIS SOUP STUFF IS AMAZING!" Black Doom yelled astonished.

"I know right. The first time I had the stuff I couldn't help but want more." Mephiles said finishing his soup and grabbing some more.

"Is that why you haven't killed her?" Black Doom asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Mephiles asked.

"No reason." Replied Black Doom as he finished his soup.

After Lunch

* * *

"Ok let's see… We shouldn't be that far away from Morning Cove. It should be over those mountains." Dark Heart said as she started leading the group through the mountains.

"Is it just me or is it overcast?" Black Doom asked looking at the dark grey clouds.

"Well the thing about the mountains is that weather can be." It starts pouring rain. "Unpredictable." Dark Heart finished as the group ran through the pouring rain. They found a old abandoned mansion and ran inside.

"Looks like we're stuck in here till this rain." Hears thunder. "I mean storm passes over." Said Shadow.

"Yeah looks like it. Maybe I can find some towels for us to dry off with." Dark Heart said as she went to look for some. Soon she came back with the towels. "Sorry if there a bit dusty I tried to get the majority of the dust off." Dark Heart said as she used her magic to pass out the towels.

After dinner.

* * *

"Maybe it's best if we stay here for the night. I mean the storm hasn't passed yet and we really shouldn't sleep outside with all the lightning." Dark Heart said as everyone agreed.

"Ok Mephiles your rooms here. Black Doom your rooms two doors down on your left. Shadow your room two doors down on your right. Mines one door down on my right." Dark Heart said as everyone went to their rooms.

Later that night.

* * *

Shadow heard a noise from downstairs. He opened the door and looked down the hall. He walked down till he got to the stairs. Shadow looked down the stairs and saw something but couldn't tell what. 'What's that?' He wondered as he walked down the stairs.

Shadow made is way to the living room and saw it again. Shadow was beginning to get freaked out. Something taped his shoulder and gave him goose bumps. He turned around slowly and nearly screamed.

Where Dark Heart was.

Dark Heart was trying to get to sleep till she heard knocks on her door. She walked over to the door and opened it to see a panicked Shadow run in and hide under her bed. 'What the?' Dark Heart thought as she closed the door and walked over to her bed. "Shadow are you ok?" Dark Heart asked as she used her magic to drag him out from under her bed.

With Mephiles.

* * *

Mephiles was reading a book '100 way how to kill' until he heard a noise. 'Strange' Mephiles thought as he opened his door and looked around to see where the noise was coming from. He thought he was imaging things until he saw Shadow literally run up the stairs and head start to Dark Heart's room in what looked like a panicked state. He decided to go investigate what got Shadow so freaked out about.

He went down stairs and heard a noise from the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen to notice a bowl a soup abandoned there. 'Now who would leave such perfectly good soup lying around here' Mephiles thought as he walked up to grab the soup.

When he went to grab it, it disappeared. "What?" Mephiles said as he looked around slightly panicked until he caught a glimpse of something. He looked back but it was gone. Mephiles was a bit freaked out. He turned around and almost had a heart attack or whatever Mephiles would get(Maybe a dark or demon attack whatever).

With Dark Heart.

* * *

"Come on you aren't scared of nothing." Dark Heart said trying to get the black furry out from underneath her bed.

Dark Heart heard knocks on her door. 'Who could that be?' She that as she opened the door to see a frightened Mephiles run in and hide underneath her bed. "Ugh. Not another one." She closed the door and walked over to her bed to work on getting two hedgehogs out from underneath the bed.

With Black Doom.

* * *

Black Doom was annoyed at the fact that there were too many noises. He got up out of the bed and opened the door to figure out what was making all the noises.

He walked down stairs and heard the noise coming from one of the back rooms. 'I will get peace and quiet' Black Doom thought as he opened the door to the room. 'Now where is it coming from' Black Doom thought as heard the noise coming from behind the boxes.

He walked over towards the boxes. He looked behind the boxes and saw nothing. He then heard the behind him. He walked over to that side but saw nothing. Black Doom was getting paranoid. "Where is that noise coming from?" Black Doom said as he grabbed his ears and pulled them down.

Black Doom felt something tap his shoulder. "What do you want?" Black Doom hissed and turned around while his face turned pale.

With Dark Heart again.

* * *

"Almost…/knock knock/" Dark Heart's eye twitched and she went over to the door and opened it to see a pale hedgehog walk into the room and sit in a corner. 'Well that wasn't what I was expecting' Dark Heart thought as she had originally thought that he would run in and hide under her bed with the rest. She sighed and closed the door.

"Black Doom, since you're the only hedgehog not hiding underneath the bed mind telling me what happened?" Dark Heart asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Black Doom said.

"Fine if no one want to tell me what's going on then I'll have to go figure it out myself." Dark Heart said as she opened the door which made all the hedgehogs tackle her.

"It's too dangerous." Mephiles said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Mephiles you can't go." Shadow said.

"Why is it too dangerous?" Dark Heart asked.

"Because it is." All three hedgehogs said as Dark Heart used her magic to get the three off her.

* * *

Shadow, Mephiles, and Black Doom: This is pure mockery to our names.

Well I felt like it besides I have an idea.

Dark Heart: Well at least she has something.

Mephiles: Her idea wouldn't involve unicorns and lollipops would it?

NO. Be nice or else.

Black Doom: I think that is being nice.

Shadow: I agree with Black Doom.

T_T Your mean.

Dark Heart: Review and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Faemiriya here with the next chapter to this story. Hope you like. I was writing this while it was storming so yeah. I do not own Sonic nor My Little Pony characters.

* * *

Dark Heart peaked around the corner. She looked down the stairs but saw nothing. "I'm not seeing anything." Dark Heart said.

"I saw it in the living room." Shadow said.

"I saw it in the kitchen." Mephiles said.

"I don't know what area I saw it in but it had a lot of boxes in it." Black Doom said.

"Ok… Let's go down stairs and look around at the sightings." Dark Heart suggested as she trotted down the stairs with three hedgehogs nervously following her.

When they got to the living room Dark Heart looked around for anything out of the ordinary but found nothing. "Ok what happened?" Dark Heart asked Shadow.

"Well first I got taped on the shoulder and then when I turned around I saw my nightmare… and no not you to you can put your hands down." Shadow said as he glared at Mephiles and Black Doom who put their raised hands down. 'Morons' Shadow thought as he rolled his eyes and looked back at Dark Heart who was pondering the situation.

"Interesting. So what is your worst fear?" Dark Heart asked.

"I'm not telling." Shadow said.

"Ok moving on." Dark Heart said as the group made their way into the kitchen. "Ok Mephy what happened?" Dark Heart asked.

"Well I walked and saw soup on the counter which was a mirage. Then I saw something but then it was gone and when I turned around I two saw my worst fear… PUT YOUR HAND DOWN BLACK DOOM WHY IN THE NAME OF SOLARIS WOULD YOU BE MY WORST NIGHTMARE!" Mephiles yelled at Black Doom who put his hand down Shadow would have risen his hand but he thought it would be funnier this way.

"Ok and what's your worst fear?" Dark Heart asked.

"I don't have one." Mephiles said as everyone sweat dropped because he said he saw his worst fear.

"Uh but you said you saw your worst fear." Dark Heart said.

"I don't want to talk about it I said too much." Mephiles said as everyone sweat dropped again.

"Ok on to the last destination." Dark Heart said as they went to the place that Black Doom went to. "Hmm what happened here?" Dark Heart asked.

"Well I was paranoid because there were so many noises here. So I tried to find out where the noises were coming from. I looked over here and over there. So when I couldn't find it I got a tap on my shoulder and when I looked behind me I saw a band playing their music on high. It was horrible." Black Doom said as he walked over to a corner and started bashing his head against the wall.

"Awkward…" Mephiles said as Dark Heart and Shadow nodded while watching Black Doom hit his head multiple times against the wall.

"Who knew that he would be afraid of rock bands?" Dark Heart asked as Shadow face palmed.

"He's not afraid of rock bands. He doesn't like loud noises because it activates his paranoia. Actually that's strange… He likes the sound of screaming people. Ugh. I shouldn't even be thinking about this." Shadow said as he continued to randomly talk to himself trying to figure out why Black Dooms nightmare was that.

Dark Heart walked out of the room leaving them behind. She looked down the hall and saw a red light. "What's that?" She asked herself as she walked down the hall to where she saw the light. She looked around. She opened the door to her left as light flashed throughout the mansion. She peered inside and saw cleaning supplies. She closed the door and continued on as the house light up and turned black. She came to another door. She opened it. It seemed to be another room. She walked in. She looked at the bed which appeared to be covered with dolls and stuff. Next to the bed was a night stand on it was what looked to be a journal or a diary. She used her magic to pick it up. She looked at it for a moment before opening it. Most of the words were written in what looked to be red ink. She flipped through the pages. One of the pages stood out the most because it was written in bold red ink. 'Beware of the forces of the shadow sphere' It said. "The Shadow Sphere? Why does that sound familiar?" Dark Heart asked herself as she set the diary back on the nightstand. She then proceeded to look at the dolls. There were three different ponys, four rabbits, two cats, and one that she thought looked extremely like Tails. She couldn't help but grab the tails doll and take it with her.

She trotted down the hall back to where the others were. Nothing has changed since she left them. Black Doom was still bashing his head against the wall, Shadow was still pondering, and Mephiles was idk being whatever the heck he was. Yup everything was right with the world.

What no one noticed was the gem on the dolls head and that it was glowing an eerie red.

* * *

Black Doom: :{ I hate it.

Shadow and Mephiles: Agreed.

:( Well then I guess you three don't get any cookies.

Dark Heart: But you can't cook and when you do it tastes horrible.

:O That's not true.

Dark Heart: ... Um ok. Um Review and Review.


End file.
